Ringside Talks
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One shot* Alex and Ajay have always had interesting talks about different things, this time it was a little different. Alex/Ajay friendship


A/N: This has been brewing for awhile, it was kind of inspired by Alex leaving TNA. I have been wanting to writing a cute moment with Alex and Ajay in it. I only own Ajay, Joey, Kenzie and the unborn baby and Aiden and Lexie who are mentioned belong to cherrybomb13

* * *

Alex was having some what of a reflective moment sitting in the TNA ring, this had been his home away from home for almost 10 years, he had decided not to renew his contract for days he had thought about it and talked to Aiden about it.

He wanted spend more time at home with Lexie and Aiden and do Indy shows like he did when he was younger, there had been a possibility of him getting signed to the WWE for a cruiser weight show. He sighed and leaned his head over the ring ropes.

'Hey is there room for one more" Ajay asked coming down to the ring.

Alex looked up and smiled at her, "Sure this ring is big enough for the both of us"

Ajay climbed between the ring ropes and lowered herself onto the mat next to him.

"What are you doing here so early" he asked.

"I had a meeting with Dixie and Hogan bout my storyline and contract you?"

"Same" He answered.

She nodded and twisted her wedding rings around her finger.

"Hey Punk I have something to tell you' he said after a few minutes, he knew he had to tell her separately from everyone else.

"What's up Skunky" she asked hugging her knees to her stomach.

"I am leaving tonight I am done with TNA" he said in one breath.

"You are leaving for good?" she asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah its time' he answered, "They aren't really using us and its time to move on. And besides I kind of want to be around more for Riley and Lexie and if Aiden does have a baby again I want to be there for her" he said.

Ajay looked a pang of guilt chorusing though her as she nodded her head. Alex reached his hand out and squeezed her thigh in reassurance.

She gave him a shaky smile and released a shaky breath.

"I am thinking about retiring"

"What" he asked shocked.

"Yeah with Joey going to kindergarten soon, Kenzie growing up so fast and with the new baby on the way I think its time to hang up the boots more or less' she answered, "its time to be that mommy I never had"

Alex nodded his head and put his arm around her, "That is very grown up Ajay" she giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I was going to say the same about you Lex. Mr. Dad and family all of a sudden"

Alex laughed before resting his head on top of hers.

They sat like that for a few minutes, surrounded by their memories of their time in the ring under the bright lights.

"You know for the longest time after what happened with Bobby this was my home" Ajay said grasping the red ring rope in her hand, 'I could come out here and be someone who was happy and who didn't have a care in the world other then entraining the people who filled the stands every week"

Alex turned to look at her, he felt the same way most of the time. "We had some pretty good times here haven't we?" He asked.

"Yeah I don't think Petey ever actually forgave us for freezing his cup' she giggled, "I don't think you ever forgave me for the whole leaving naked handcuffed to the bed thing"

"No I haven't actually, I will get you back sooner or later' he said with an seriousness.

Ajay rolled her eyes, "you would have gotten me back before now Alex but then again I do know how much you _love _ being naked"

"And you enjoy seeing me naked too"

'Shh" she said covering her barely there baby bump, "baby doesn't need to hear that"

"Sorry baby machine gun' he laughed.

"Besides that was a long time ago Lex, we all have grown up since then. You more then others' she said standing up and walking to the turnbuckle and perching herself up on the top of it.

"I know, did you think it was ever going to happen"

"In a way I didn't and in the other I knew you were going too, I have always known deep down that you were going to find someone that would cement you and make you into that man we _all _ know you could be" she said.

Alex looked at her and gave her a beaming smile before he stood up."I appreciate that Punk I really do'

Ajay nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Do you think I can really give this up and stay at home"

"Oh yeah I think you can. Those babies are your life everyone knows that.' Ajay nodded her head and released a breath.

"I am going to miss this" Alex said changing the subject, 'being able to come down here and sit and think and stretch"

"And to talk' "you have to think we have done this quite a few times before now' Ajay added, "you came down to check on me after I got into with Taylor about Chris'

Alex nodded his head and leaned against the ropes stretching his back out.

"But you know something" she said sliding down to stand on the mat, "We may not be in TNA anymore but we can always talk about stuff"

Alex nodded his head before straightening up, "You know even if I am doing Indy shows or signed with another company I am going to be here for you to talk too or throw ideas at'

"I know, I am here too for you no matter what. We have been through too much to not be friends or talk. You do know I will take care of Aiden and Lexie while you are gone on the road traveling or whatever same with Chris"

Alex nodded his head and pulled her into his arms giving her gentle squeeze, 'We should get backstage everyone should be getting here soon and I need to go get Aiden and Lexie"

Ajay nodded her head and pulled away from him. He held the ropes open for her.

She gave him a smile before slipping out of them and hopping down waiting for him. He put his arm around her and led her up the ramp, once they were at the top of the ramp.

They stopped at the top of the ramp and looked down at the empty ring and the bright lights shining down at the ring. Alex's mind filled with memories of his past career and almost uncertain future.

Ajay's mind filled with old memories, thoughts of possible new memories and thoughts of her son daughter and unborn baby. Alex pressed his lips to her temple before nodding his head and stepping down the stairs.

"Come on Mommy dearest your babies are here!" Alex called.

Ajay took a deep breath shaking off her tears and stepped down the stairs and going over to her family. Alex looked over at her and smiled at her before giving her a wink and salute before going to get his wife and child.


End file.
